monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge
Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (abbreviated as MI2:SE) is a remake of the second Monkey Island game, Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, for PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation Network. It was developed by LucasArts and was released on July 7th, 2010. The remake features the same plot line and puzzles as the original game, although new dialogue has been written and all lines voice-recorded. The graphics have been completely redrawn to 1080p resolution. In addition, the remake features a re-mastered musical score, and full voiceover. An in-depth hint system has been added to help players through the game’s puzzles. The game also allows players to switch between the new HD graphics and the original 256-color VGA artwork. The game will feature the new voiceover with the original artwork as well, something that was not possible with The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition. Also, the game will provide the players with a commentary track featuring Ron Gilbert, Dave Grossman and Tim Schafer, the original creators of Monkey Island 2. The PC version was made available on Steam and other online distribution channels. Plot :See Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge - Plot Gameplay Art Everything in the game, from characters to backgrounds and objects, has been re-drawn by hand in high definition and at any time players can switch seemlessly between the new art and the classic look. Interface LeChuck's Revenge: Special Edition has a full-screen interface, removing the verb list and inventory. Players interact directly with the game screen with either mouse, touchscreen, or Xbox 360/PlayStation controller. An added feature in the remake is the hint system, which offers players progressively more explicit hints about what needs to be done to solve the current problem. Players will also be able to control Guybrush's movement directly with the keyboard or controller. Sound & Music The original MIDI score for the game has been fully re-recorded using a mixture of samples and live instruments by LucasArts Music Supervisor Jesse Harlin. All dialogue has been voice recorded. Dominic Armato reprises the role of Guybrush, and Alexandra Boyd and Earl Boen return as Elaine Marley and LeChuck respectively. Leilani Jones Wilmore also returns as the voice of the Voodoo Ladyhttp://www.adventuregamers.com/article/id,1025. Generally the producers have opted for The Curse of Monkey Island voice actors over Escape from Monkey Island voice actors. The enhanced music and voice acting will play in both the HD and classic version. Special Features Hint system Players are able to use this optional system to get hints on how to solve puzzles they are stuck in. The system also highlights objects of interest in the environment. Art Viewer Bonus art viewer that lets players view original and new concept art used in the making of the game. Commentary Track In-game audio commentary track with Ron Gilbert, Dave Grossman, and Tim Schafer about the making of the game and direct insight into select scenes of the game. Achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Trophies Like in The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition, the XBox 360 Live Arcade version has a set of 12 achievements that are worth a total value of 200 points (which includes allowing Guybrush to die in a flashback when he's actually in Dinky Island in the present, and calling the LucasArts Help Desk as examples of sidequests included as achievements). Likewise, the PS3 version has a set of seven bronze trophies, four silver trophies, and one gold trophy in the PlayStation Network Trophy Achievements. Images Image:Mi2se_scabb.jpg|Introducing Scabb Island Image:Mi2se_holei.jpg|Guybrush is just hanging about with Elaine Image:Mi2se_chaptert.jpg|Chapter screen for part one Image:Mi2se_scabbbeach.jpg|Guybrush tells his story to Bart and Fink on the beach of Scabb Island Image:Mi2se_bartfink.jpg|Bart and Fink enjoying some marshmallows and grog Image:Mi2se_woodtick.jpg|Largo LaGrande confronting Guybrush Image:Mi2se_loaded.jpg|Hey! Yer loaded! Image:Mi2se_woodchuck.jpg|Debating the production of woodchucks Image:Mi2se_wally.jpg|Wally the monocled cartographer, hard at work Image:Mi2se_inn.jpg|At the Swamp Rot Inn Image:Mi2se_marty.jpg|Mad Marty at his laundrette Image:Mi2se_mojo.jpg|Paying a visit to the International House of Mojo Image:Mi2se_shack.jpg|Guybrush rows towards the voodoo shack Image:Mi2se_jollyrasta.jpg|''The Jolly Rasta, Captain Dread's ship Image:Mi2se_dread.jpg|Natty dreads! Image:Mi2se_wanted.jpg|Guybrush Threepwood, mighty criminal Image:Mi2se_phatt.jpg|Governor Phatt enjoys a tasty meal Image:Mi2se_guardhouse.jpg|Oh no! It's LeChuck! Image:Mi2se_boat.jpg|Guybrush Threepwood, mighty captain Image:Mi2se_madmonkey.jpg|The wreck of ''the Mad Monkey Image:Mi2se_shop.jpg|And you thought Stan sold everything... Image:Mi2se_spit.jpg|Spitting is fun Image:Mi2se_voodoopriest.jpg|A cabal of villains Image:Mi2se_fortress.jpg|Inside LeChuck's stronghold Trailer External links * Official Site Categoría:Juegos Categoría:En Desarrollo